Mary Jane Watson (Earth 1897)
Summary Mary Jane Watson grew up as a nearly completely unremarkable human girl, especially by the standards of New York City. As superhumans filled the skies above her, she simply went about her life, attending school, making friends, and, like everyone around her, completely ignoring Peter B. Parker. As little as she was interested in Parker, however, she was as curious as anyone else in New York about the new "lethal protector" who had begun patrolling the city's streets- Venom. Of course, like everyone else, she had no clue that this "Venom" character was, in fact, Parker himself, having acquired an alien symbiote- nor did she know that Peter was not the only one who had done so. Peter was joined by serial-killer Cletus Kasady, who had bonded with the alien spawn of Venom, called Carnage. This symbiote allowed Kasady to kill with much greater efficiency, slaughtering innocents left and right, able to evade Venom and other superheroes with little trouble. That was until he started getting careless. Kasady's killing became sloppy and casual, simply invading homes and killing those inside. It was this carelessness that cost Kasady his life. He chose Mary Jane's home at random, toying with her almost playfully in the knowledge that Carnage made him invincible. He was mistaken. Mary Jane managed to stab Kasady in the throat with a kitchen knife, killing him in mere moments. Sensing her killing intent and considering her the "superior" of its former host, Kasady, the Carnage symbiote attempted to bond with Mary Jane. However, she wouldn't have it. Her will was such that she refused to be "equal partners" with the symbiote, instead taking control of it completely, binding it to her will. With this newfound power, Mary Jane became a "hero" of New York, calling herself Bloodbath and fighting alongside Venom against the city's criminals- and slowly twisting him to her sadistic way of thinking. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: '''Mary Jane Watson, AKA "Bloodbath" '''Origin: '''Lethal Lovers (Earth 1897) '''Age: '''22 '''Classification: Homo Sapiens, Klyntar host Date of Birth: October 19th, 1997 Birthplace: New York City Weight: "Ask again and I'll eat you." Height: 175 cm Eye Color: Yellow (Occasionally red) Hair Color: Red Values: "Life is pointless if you aren't having fun." "The strongest people are the ones in charge, and should be." Marital Status: Unmarried, in a relationship Status: Alive and active Affiliation: '''Herself, mostly. To some extent, Venom. '''Previous Affiliation: None notable. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Weapon Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level '(Harmed the Morlun of Earth L2-001, who survived the detonation of a nuclear bomb) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Keeps pace with the Spider-Man of Earth 1882.) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Level Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Scales to the Spider-Man of Earth 1881.) 'Stamina: 'Godlike 'Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The Carnage symbiote Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: Vulnerable to attacks that accelerate the vibration of her molecules, including sonic, heat-based, and electric attacks. However, she is not as vulnerable to these sorts of attacks as most of her symbiote-enhanced counterparts, and can often withstand them if they are not extreme.